Big Time Dream
by rememberingcharlotte
Summary: As Logan and Camille's one year anniversary approaches, disaster strikes. Fan and friend of the band Jessie Noble gets hit by a car and finds herself living a perfect life with Logan, but what happens when she wakes up one day to disapointing news?
1. One

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, this is my first BTR fiction so be king. THankyou to Taylor Swift, your song Speak Now inspired this story.

**Disclaimer: **ok, so I'm begging my mum to buy me hats/gloves/t-shirts/DVDs/Cds etc. No money means no Show.

* * *

"Hello, Jessica Noble? It's Amy White. I'm in charge of casting for _You Just Don't It_. Unfortunately you didn't get the part. We will call you if any other auditions come through. Goodbye."

Jessie had wished that she didn't make the decision to finish her date early in hope that she DID get the part.

Jessie Noble was always a hard working actress, trying her hardest to please her parents, something she couldn't do when they were around. She would go to every audition her agent suggested, never threw diva fits and would spend hour after hour studying her script. Though all her hard work was hardly ever appreciated. Lately she hadn't been to many successful auditions, and the director always yelled and screamed when she made the littlest mistake.

She should've just stayed on her date with Alex. She changed out of her dress and slipped on high waisted denim shorts and a blue and white stripy tank top. Grabbing her iPod and book, she headed down to the palm woods pool, hoping some late night sun might relax her a little.

'_Because the night is young, the line is out the door, today was crazy but tonight the city's ours…'_

Jessie was also a big time fan of the latest boy band: Big Time Rush. She had remembered their first day at Palm Woods, trying ever so hard (and failing) to hit on the Jenifers, who in Jessie's weren't that pretty. However the four teenagers had never hit on Jessie which she couldn't get her head around. She had been called 'fit', 'gorgeous', 'pretty', 'beautiful' and that's what they went for right?

As _The City Is Ours_ hit it's second verse, James and Carlos walked in, the only singles of the band. She thought they were good looking, shoosh yeah, but her all time favourite would always be Logan. But Camille had him.

Jessie and Camille used to be best friends. They had met in acting school seven years ago and knew each other or two years. Then Camille got the part on _So What?_ and had moved to Hollywood. A year later and Jessie was offered a similar part. They had been so close for two and a half years before Camille had stabbed Jessie in the back. She had auditioned for the lead in a movie that Jessie was going for (even if she promised she wouldn't) and getting it. They had been enemies since.

Jessie drew attention away from the book she was reading and saw the boys make their way to sun loungers close by, straw trilbies popped on their heads.

She had never actually talked to them but everyone in Palm Woods knew everyone's name, and today was the day one half of Big Time Rush said hers.

"Hey Jessie."

"How's it hanging Jessie?"

She simply nodded and got back to reading, but the guys weren't finished yet.

"Hey Jess, do you happen to have seen Kendall or Logan? It's just they seem to have disappeared!"

"Sorry, I've only just got back; I've been out with Al…"

She didn't really want to talk about her potential boyfriends with her 'celebrity' crushes.

"Al?" Carlos just had to hear that last bit didn't he?

"Ally, my sister. It was her birthday yesterday."

She did have a sister who had a birthday the day before. Jessie was just it was Kendall that saw her leave Palm Woods with Ally the night before.

"No problem, maybe see you later?" and Kendall exited with one of his best friends and band mates.

By nine at night, Jessie was in bed, _Famous _blasting through her Skull Candy earphones. She had had enough of the day, it had just all been bad news from when she went out to the beach with Alex, to leaving early and hearing _the _message, to remembering how her best friendship had ended. For a seventeen year old girl, life wasn't going as spectacular as it should be.

She just wanted to get the night over with and sink into her dreams. Dreams always seemed to be so much better than reality in Jessie's case.

As she closed her eyes and her night was ending, the Big Time Rush boys' night was just starting, at an award party celebrating their first ever award.

The Big Time Rush album was pumping through the extremely large speakers at Rocque Records celebrating the achievement of _Best New Band_.

Logan and Camille were sat on a luxurious leather couch, holding hands and chatting, sipping punch like any normal cutesy couple. Jo and Kendall were 'dad dancing' on the dance floor, even though both of them were very talented dancers. James was using his good looks in hope to get a date, but unfortunately, all the girls at the party were either taken or much older than him. Then there was Carlos, sweet little Carlos, he was just stuffing his face with mini corn dogs and small pizzas, knowing well that there was nothing better to do at this fail of a party. And telling the truth, the party wasn't that exciting, the only reason the others were having such a good time was because they were with people who could make it a good party. Something neither Carlos nor Jessie could find.

Many people say that teenage life is the best you could have, cherish it, and live it to the max. But in the case of these two, it wasn't and they thought that nothing could fix it.

As the party came to a close, Kendall and Jo walked home hand in hand, shattered from all the dancing they were doing, but not regretting one minute of it. Carlos and James walked home upset that it wasn't as exciting as promised.

Camille and Logan had more serious issues to deal with. It would be their one year anniversary in a week and was wondering how they could've lasted so long.

"Maybe we should do something, y'know to celebrate…" Logan thought aloud.

"I don't want to make a big deal though, it's not like a year of marriage," Camille replied, confused almost.

"Yeah maybe you're right. How about we talk about this in the morning?"

And they strolled off in silence.

* * *

OK Thankypu for reading.

Reviews=love.

I dare you to check out Waffles Of Doom's BTR fiction: Love and Marriage. I double dare you.


	2. Two

**Authors Note:** Oh look, it's another chapter. Now my writers block has gone I feel like all I should do is write. You can say my obsession with BTR is growing now I've changed my picture to the four of them…Ahh who cares.

**Disclaimer: **Yes it is true, I do not own Big Time Rush, but if someone would like to buy the show (or just Logan Henderson) for me for Christmas or my birthday I wouldn't mind.

It was early morning when Logan woke up, sore throat from shouting so much the night before. It wasn't the best night he had had in LA but seen as he was with his wonderful and beautiful girlfriend, it was a good night.

He was the only one up, everyone else was still sleeping, tired from the night before. He walked to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He was grabbing a glass of orange juice when the phone began to ring. Almost chocking on his drink, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Logan, it's Gustavo. Can you and the rest of the _DOGS_ get down to the studio, NOW!"

He went back into the bedroom he shared with Carlos, got changed into blue jeans, black T-shirt and a cream cardigan and woke his best friends up.

By nine they were all dressed and ready to head to the studio in the Big Time Rush car. Logan had passed his driving test and no longer needed an adult when driving. However he was used pretty much everyday to take someone somewhere.

They arrived at the studio not long after setting off and walking through Rocque Records lobby, they heard the angry yells from a frustrated Gustavo. They knew straight away it must have been from the mess they had made at the party. Four teenage boys, lots of loud music, platters full of finger food; it was hard for them NOT to make a mess.

They soon entered what used to be Gustavo's office, it was now a dump site, and there stood where the desk _used_ to be was a tomato red manager.

"What happened last night?" was all he could splutter out.

"We got a little crazy?"

"The fizzy drinks got us a tad bit hyper?"

"We thought that was the point of the party?"

"It was the excitement of winning our first award?"

Excuse after excuse came out of the boys' lips, but none of them came from their heart. Everything they had said was a complete lie. The truth was that they took advantage of Griffin's money, hoping he would pay for the clean up and as they did so well in winning an award, what they did would be skipped over.

Gustavo and Kelly thought otherwise and had forced the boys into cleaning every single thing they had messed up or no luxuries, no new songs. No new songs meant no new video and no new video meant no new clothes. They boys hadn't gone shopping for clothes since their first video. They get to keep the outfits they wear in video and since they didn't get any money from Mrs. Knight for clothes, they headed straight to work

"Jo, have you seen Logan anywhere? I haven't seen him since last night." Camille approached her best friend who was studying another script in the Palm Woods lobby.

"Sorry Cam I haven't, I haven't seen Kendall either. I asked Mrs. Knight but she said they had all left before she was even awake."

"They've never been early risers for anything. Well only for…GUSTAVO! They must be at Rocque Records."

"I'll text Ken asking how long he'll be."

"Ok but Jo, do us a favour. Never and I mean NEVER call Kendall Ken, it makes it sound like Barbie."

"Ew yeah, good point."

Little did the girls know is that they were being watched enviously by their secret dis-admirer. Jess had complete hatred for Jo and Camille, since they were the girlfriends of Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight, two members of her favourite band. She couldn't stand their guts even if at one point she had liked both of them, but at different times.

When Jo had first arrived at Palm Woods, Jessie was the first person she met and had spent countless hours together chatting about acting, where they came from and the family they were with. Sometime late Jo met Camille and the connection between Jo and Jess had disappeared.

Jessie never understood what attracted the boys to Jo and Camille.

Sighing, she left for her apartment. She found comfort there, knowing she was in safe territory and it was her home.

She looked in the mirror and saw a girl, but this girl was not herself. It was a girl with brown curls, almost reaching her waist. This girl had large green eyes and naturally long eyelashes. This girl as rose pink lips, soft as silk. This girl had a button nose, but a cute button nose. This girl had soft tan skin. This girl was wearing a red dress with a blue waistband. This girl was wearing plain black flats. This girl was confident, all smiles. Jessie wasn't.

She went and slouched on her couch, drifting in and out of sleep. For about half an hour she had been doing this until her message tone sounded and her cell screen lit up.

'_Hey Jess, I know we haven't hung around much so I am officially inviting you to a Big Time Rush dinner at ours. Bring a friend if you want. Logan x' _

Jessie had to pinch herself a few times before accepting this was a real text. She had been invited to a dinner with Big Time Rush from a member of Big Time Rush. Her day was officially getting better. She just hoped that they hadn't decided to invite their girlfriends, which she would hate.

She was about to invite just about to invite the only friend she really had, Emily, when he screen showed another text.

'_Oh, our apartment 2J at 7pm. Logan x'_

She couldn't help but happy dance when she was texting Emily and after that, she calmed herself with a nap, remembering to set an alarm so she doesn't oversleep.

Three hours later and the boys had finished cleaning up _all _the mess they had made. During the cleaning period, they all took separate five minute breaks to be sure there was always cleaning being done. What Kendall, Carlos and James did not know is that during his last break, he snuck off and sent a message to Jessie, inviting her to dinner that night. The guys wouldn't like that because they didn't know her. Other than Camille, the Jennifers, guitar dude and the kid from the juice box commercials, she was the only person who had been at Palm Woods since Big Time Rush got there. She was the only one they never got to know. Hopefully after he decided how to explain and done that, they wouldn't mind getting to know her.

The were sat in Gustavo's spotless office, drinking fruit water and conversing about everything and anything when Logan decided that it would be a good point to tell them what he had planned.

"Guys, I have something I need to tell you." He began.

"Oh my God, you're gay and don't know how to tell Camille!" James guessed.

"WHAT? No of course not! I'm perfectly straight. I still love Camille and don't find guys attractive!" Logan retorted.

"What so you don't think that this face is pretty?" James said, offended and pointing to his face.

"Girls, girls, girls cool it! So what were saying Logan?" Kendall always seemed to be the peace maker.

"Well y'know Jessica Noble? Well I invited her to dinner tonight. I mean she's been here longer than we have and all we know is her name. I said she could bring a friend so she doesn't feel uncomfortable. And plus I want to see what she thinks I should do about the whole one year anniversary…"

There was a long silence with nods and 'hmmmm's until Carlos spoke.

"I have no problem with it, we meet a new person, so what? What about you guys?" Everyone either nodded on said some sort of version of 'yes'.

Logan smiled to himself, that simple but amazing smile, leant back in his armchair and went on sipping his fruit water.

Everything was fine.

**Authors Note: **And there you have it another chapter. One more might be going up later, it depends on homework. I'm busy on Halloween so I doubt you'll get one then, then I start school again so you might just get one chapter a week, it depends.

Reviews=Chocolate chip cooks or just any cookie you want. C'mon, everyone likes cookies!


	3. Three

**Author's Note: **So, while I'm at school you'll probably only get one chapter a week. When the holidays come I'll probably update more but the first week back from the holidays I'm in Italy so you won't get an update then, but I am taking a notebook! Anyway, the holidays are a while off so I think I should stop rambling and get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Dear Santa, for Christmas all I want is to be the creator of Big Time Rush. It's not much, and it would mean the world to me. Love from Charlotte x.

Three

Logan's plan had worked up to yet. The group of people sat around the table in 2J had been laughing all night; all Logan needed was to have Carlos in the room with him.

And Jessie didn't feel uncomfortable even it Emily couldn't make it to the dinner. She felt at home with Big Time Rush, Mrs Knight and Katie. They had made up the family she never had.

"So Jessie, do you like chocolate cake?" Mrs Knight asked.

"Why yes I do Mrs Knight, my favourite cake!"

"Good, because that's what I prepared for dessert, my special chocolate fudge cake with hot fudge sauce and ice cream!"

Cheers erupted from the table as Mrs Knight cut the cake into smaller pieces adding the toppings in a decorative manner. Not many people knew that Mrs Knight could cook as well as she did. The only reason she prepared ready cooked meals for the boys was because either the boys of herself were busy and didn't have time for a meal prepared from scratch.

As the night close, Kendall got his acoustic guitar out, strumming it quietly and melodically as they sat on the sofas getting to know each other.

Jessie had found out so much about Big Time Rush that she didn't already know, and she knew a lot. She also told what could be her autobiography, leaving out a story here, missing an anecdote there. The night had gone surprisingly well.

Then came the part Logan dreaded, asking about one year anniversaries. He didn't know how to word his question, whether it sounded too pushy or not.

"So Jess, any embarrassing boyfriend stories you could share with us?" Carlos inquired. The group had been having a discussion on relationships and it was the first time that Carlos ever admitted to 'dating' Jenny Tinkler in pre K.

"Well there was this one guy, Nick. He asked me out when we were both freshman at my old high school in Florida. We had dated for almost a year, three hundred and sixty four days to be exact. He told me for our one year anniversary we should dress up real fancy and he'd take me out on a classy Hollywood date. So I put on my favourite little black dress and my Dorothy red heels. I used my most expensive makeup and spent half an hour doing up my hair. When he picked me up we went to a really expensive dinner and after we had finished our dinner he grabbed my hands and stared right into my eyes. I thought he was going to declare his undying love for me but he went on to say 'Jessica, Jessica Noble. You're such a lovely girl and I love being around you, it makes me smile when I go to sleep at night. But alas, something has come between us, a few states actually. My dad got transferred to New York so we have to move. I don't want to make this painful for you or for me so I'm just going to leave.' He stood up, kissed my cheek and walked out, leaving me to pay for our food when I had no money. I ended up having to call my sister to come pick me up and pay for us, AND he bought the lobster!"

Logan's eyes widened when he realised this was his time to make his move and secretly get an idea for a one year anniversary celebration.

"So, after that _disastrous_ one year anniversary, what do you like to celebrate anniversaries with? There's café dinners or you could go to a concert or to a movie or a play or you could have a picnic or maybe just stay at home and have a movie night. Or maybe dancing or you could have a romantic dinner on the beach. Oh and you can go to theme parks. Maybe a party or a club there's just so many perfect options to choose from and you just don't know and it's so frustrating trying to decide!"

Logan let his confusion get the better of him and all the perfectly fine options came out in one muddled sentence.

"Logan, chill," was all James could say as Logan caught his breath and Jessie thought about what to do.

"If a boy gave me a choice on what to do for a date I'd have to say a day at a theme park then a drive in a convertible, the California wind flowing through my hair, stop off at a beach before going home and have a picnic on the sand then a stroll through the water at sunset before going back home. Y'know something fun and romantic."

"That sounds so beautiful, perfect for a one year anniversary!"

Logan was made up; he had just the right idea for his date with Camille in six days.

Looking at his watch he noticed it was getting quite late and thought it was best that Jessie go home now, it had been an eventful evening. Logan promised her that he'd walk her back to her apartments, 5C.

Walking up the three flights of stairs, they talked about the music and the characters the two created, Logan walking with his hand in his pockets, Jessie fiddling with her fingers. They were both fine in a group but when it was just to two of them, they felt the slightest bit uncomfortable.

They both said goodnight before she stepped into her apartment, and he walked back down the hall receiving a message on his cell.

'_I love you Logan Mitchell. Forever and always. C x' _

He loved receiving random messages from Camille that were about their relationship. It just got him more pumped for their anniversary.

He wrote back what he carved into a tree on their first date; it was how he always replied to texts like this, just to prove he cared enough to remember.

'_LM 3 CJ forever xxx' _He smiled at the small screen and pressed SEND, before turning his phone off and entering the apartment he shared.

Being the respectful one of the four boys, he helped Mrs Knight clear the table and sweep the floors and reorganize the cushions for the seventh time that day. He said goodnight to his 'adoptive' mother and hugged Katie, picking her up in the process and ruffled her hair. He placed her back on the floor and headed towards his bedroom, where Carlos was already snoring.

He changed into his pyjamas before blacking out the room and turning in for the night.

**Author's Note: **OK, so writing this I got sick of typing 'anniversary' and when I wrote the break up scene I felt really cheesy. Thanks to Waffles Of Doom for helping me with the perfect date and shiz. Ok, so next update will most likely be next week but I may just have half a chapter ready tomorrow so it could be earlier it depends.

Reviews=Cyber hugs (not drugs) and love!


End file.
